Mission Hérodote
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Deux visions opposées sur une même personne, ça ne peut que sous-entendre une donnée manquante à l'équation. Et n'a pas encore été créée l'équation qui résisterait au génie de Tony Stark. Doit-il fouiller le passé et déterrer des faits et des secrets oubliés ; surtout lorsque cela concerne Howard Stark.


Un long OS écrit il y a quelques temps. Il était mis de côté pour une bêta-lecture qui n'a pu se faire. Je pense avoir réussi à enlever le gros des coquilles, soyez conciliants s'il en reste, c'est un gros morceau.

**Attention !** Gros spoilers _Agent Carter_ \- références aux_ Iron Man_,_ Captain America _1 et à _Avengers_ 1\. Ne prends pas en compte _Avengers_ 2 (vu qu'il a été écrit un ou deux mois avant la sortie du film).

C'est une histoire centrée sur Tony et Howard Stark.

* * *

**Mission Hérodote**

\- Je ne connais peut-être pas le Howard de vos jeunes années, Stark, mais je connais le Howard d'avant guerre. Et cet Howard-ci fut autant mon ami qu'un homme doté d'une rare grandeur, ne vous en déplaise !

L'éclat de Steve coupa toute repartie à Tony. Le salon commun de la Tour Avengers tomba dans un lourd silence alors que plus personne n'osait bouger. Clint avait éteint la télé et les regardait en biais, juché sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, l'œil inquiet. Natasha n'avait pas bougé de sa pose alanguie sur le cuir riche mais son regard suivait attentivement la joute verbale. Même Bruce avait arrêté de lire pour les regarder. L'équipe s'était installée depuis peu dans les appartements que Tony avait créé pour eux dans l'ancienne Tour Stark. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans le salon commun. Il ne manquait que Thor qui s'en était retourné à Asgard depuis quelques semaines et qui n'était pas encore revenu. Et la situation avait vite dégénérée en un conflit entre Steve et Tony.

Leur conversation avait pourtant débutée sur un sujet neutre - quelque chose à voir avec la technologie nouvelle que Steve découvrait peu à peu - puis, sans trop que Tony ne sache comment, ils en étaient venus à parler d'Howard Stark. Sur cette question-là, comme bien d'autres, ils étaient farouchement opposés l'un à l'autre. Le ton était vite monté, Tony s'obstinant à cracher son venin contre son père, Steve à le défendre avec entrain. L'ingénieur s'était de plus en plus braqué, ses propos avaient atteint une dureté dont il faisait rarement preuve envers eux, même lors de ses habituels combats avec Steve, et son ton sarcastique avait fini par faire sortir le Capitaine de ses gonds.

Le plus étrange restait qu'il était désormais silencieux. En face de lui, Steve soufflait comme un bœuf, rouge et essoufflé par sa colère, ses yeux bleus brillant férocement. Mais Tony gardait la bouche close. Il aurait pu attaquer sournoisement, se faufiler dans cette brèche si évidente, s'amuser de l'éclat du si respectable Steve Roger. Il n'en était rien ; Tony se taisait.

Comme ils ne disaient toujours rien, se contentant de se regarder en chiens de faïence, Clint ralluma la télé et se laissa glisser vers Natasha. Les deux espions échangèrent un regard mi-intrigué mi-inquiet qui passa inaperçu. Bruce se replongea dans son livre, ses yeux continuant cependant d'alterner entre les lignes et les deux belligérants ; il était prêt à intervenir, en embarquant son collègue au laboratoire, si la situation dégénérait en conflit. Malgré ce relatif calme, la tension dans la pièce ne baissa pas d'un iota. Même J.A.R.V.I.S. se faisait silencieux, lui qui pourtant intervenait habituellement quand son créateur allait trop loin.

Alors que le silence devenait insupportable, Tony s'ébroua et se détourna de Steve. Il quitta silencieusement le salon sans adresser la parole à quiconque et personne n'eut le courage de l'appeler. L'air qu'avaient pris ses traits les en avait dissuadés ; Tony n'abordait pas souvent une telle détermination teintée de dureté. Mais lorsqu'il avait ce visage, ils savaient qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'arrêter.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que l'ingénieur reprit la parole.

\- Ouvre un nouveau dossier, J.

«_Comment dois-je le nommer, Monsieur ?»_

\- _Mission Hérodote_.

_«Vu que vous en appelez au père de l'Histoire, puis-je m'avancer que ce projet aura trait à un quelconque événement du passé, Monsieur ?_ » s'amusa J.A.R.V.I.S. en faisant apparaître le nouveau dossier sur le StarkPad de son créateur. Un petit sourire en coin trancha l'air dur qu'affichait encore Tony.

\- Bingo, Jarv' ! Nous allons enquêter sur Howard StarK.

Il n'eut qu'un silence pour lui répondre mais Tony comprit que J.A.R.V.I.S. était surpris. Il se connecta sur internet le temps que son I.A. intègre ces nouvelles données et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Il était temps de rendre visite à une vieille amie de son père.

«_Dois-je garder ce projet secret, Monsieur ?»_ lui demanda J.A.R.V.I.S. alors qu'il quittait la cabine d'ascenseur. Tony hésita, se rappela qu'il hébergeait un couple d'espions, et acquiesça. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne farfouille pas dans ses affaires et il n'avait pas envie qu'une tierce personne soit au courant de son intérêt soudain pour son père. Il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus de ce qu'il se souvenait ou ce qu'il se disait dans la presse. Son père avait toujours été pour lui qu'une source de douleur et de déception. A sa grande honte, il avait été presque soulagé d'être libéré de la pression paternelle lorsqu'un incident de voiture avait emporté Howard Stark. En comparaison, la mort d'Edwin Jarvis avait été une souffrance nettement plus grande.

Mais toutes ses convictions venaient de violemment vaciller. Il prenait pour acquis que Steve Rogers était un homme naïf et crédule, pétri de sens patriotique et d'un héroïsme si exacerbé que ça en devenait méprisable. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face en rejetant ainsi Steve ; il n'était jamais bon de rencontrer le héros de son enfance. Ses yeux de jeune garçon avaient eu la fâcheuse tendance à enjoliver l'histoire de Captain America et la réalité lui avait parut décevante tant l'homme était différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Mais il ne pouvait admettre, malgré toute sa mauvaise foi coutumière, que l'assurance que Steve avait mis dans sa défense d'Howard pouvait être reniée. Tony avait beau réussir à mépriser le côté innocent du Capitaine de toutes ses forces, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui était inconcevable que l'homme dont il se souvenait puisse engendrer un tel sentiment de fière amitié. Howard était pour cela trop brutal, trop dur, trop alcoolique, trop businessman ; trop différent du Capitaine, encore plus que lui ne l'était déjà. Et il n'y avait qu'à voir leur relation conflictuelle pour se rendre compte que le mode de pensée Stark était incompatible avec Steve Rogers.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution à cette étrange équation. Dans la première vie de Steve, soixante-dix plus tôt, Howard Stark avait été une autre personne. _"Et je vais découvrir _qui_ il était alors." _se promit Tony en enclenchant le moteur de la Stark 3. La voiture sortit à toute allure et rejoignit sans ralentir les routes encombrées de Manhattan.

\- J., arrange-moi un rendez-vous avec Peggy Carter.

* * *

Rencontrer Peggy Carter s'était révélé plus délicat que Tony ne l'avait d'abord cru. Elle souffrait de plus en plus d'Alzheimer et ses visites étaient surveillées. L'équipe médicale lui demanda avec suspicion ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à une vieille femme. D'abord réticent à se dévoiler devant de pareils inconnus, Tony avait essayé d'esquiver les questions par d'habiles jeux de mot mais il s'était vite résolu à avouer son véritable but devant la menace d'un appel au S.H.I.E.L.D. qui, bien entendu, continuer de protéger sa fondatrice. Ce ne fut donc que deux heures plus tard qu'il put rentrer dans la chambre aseptisée.

Retenant un mouvement de recul - il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux - il s'avança vers le lit et prit place sur la chaise qui y attenait. Peggy le fixa quelques secondes en clignant des paupières et Tony se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas parler et la brusquer. Finalement les yeux de la vieille femme s'écarquillèrent de reconnaissance et s'humidifièrent à la grande horreur de l'ingénieur.

-Howard… balbutia Peggy en tendant une main tremblante vers lui. Cela fait si longtemps… oui, si longtemps… Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ?

Tony gela à ces mots et manqua de se lever brusquement de la chaise pour s'enfuir de la chambre. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de la vieille femme, une sorte de supplique silencieuse, l'y maintint. Il attrapa la main tendue alors qu'elle retombait et la serra doucement.

-Tu me connais, Peggy, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix faussement amusée. Je courrais ici et là. Un Stark ne tient pas en place.

La vieille femme rit délicatement et ses frêles doigts se resserrèrent autour du poignet de Tony.

\- Encore une femme, Howard ? Ou une de tes inventions ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de dangereux ! Tu as un certain talent pour créer des armes à partir de choses innocentes. Comme ce masseur, tu te rappelles ?

Tony sourit faiblement - la description lui ressemblait tellement ! - mais ne sut vraiment quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de masseur. Mais Peggy continuait toute seule, prise dans ses rêveries.

\- Si l'on avait pas été dans un bateau clandestin en mission secrète, j'aurai éclaté de rire lorsqu'Edwin m'a raconté cela. Il avait une moue si désolée !

Tony frémit violemment et se mordit à nouveau pour ne pas inonder la vieille femme de questions. Edwin Jarvis, le majordome de son père ? Il avait du mal à imaginer son ancien protecteur en mission secrète. Jarvis pouvait parfois être si maladroit avec les choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et il fuyait autant que faire se peut les situations imprévues. Tony s'en était beaucoup amusé lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

Les yeux de Peggy clignotèrent et se fermèrent alors que sa poigne se desserrait. Tony reposa doucement le bras sur les draps blancs et resta indécis sur la chaise. La vieille femme se rendormait indubitablement et il n'avait pas pu lui poser la moindre question. S'il s'en repartait maintenant, il craignait de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher à nouveau sans avoir à passer le barrage du S.H.I.E.L.D. . Il se doutait également que Steve lui permette une nouvelle visite dès qu'il serait au courant. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la réveiller pour une raison aussi égoïste.

Il se leva et s'en repartit silencieusement. Toutefois un appel l'arrêta avant qu'il n'eut ouvert la porte. Il lâcha la poignée et se retourna vers le lit.

\- Restez, M. Stark, lui dit Peggy en l'invitant de la main à venir se rasseoir. Ses yeux étaient plus vifs et lucides. Tony obéit promptement et reprit place aux côtés de la vieille femme qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon devant une vieille tante qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

\- Je vous ai pris pour Howard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Peggy, un certain regret présent dans la voix. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, la gorge trop sèche pour parler. _"Nom de Stark, reprends-toi donc !"_ se morigéna-t-il.

\- C'est de famille, badina-t-il en retrouvant soudainement sa voix. L'air Stark, vous voyez.

Peggy rit une nouvelle fois et il se sentit fier de lui avoir tiré ce son par deux fois en si peu de temps. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le détailla longuement.

\- Il y a aussi quelques traits de Maria, dit-elle soudainement et il sursauta à la mention de sa mère. Peggy lui tapota le genoux et reprit :

\- Je vous ai connu enfant, M. Stark. Juste avant qu'Howard ne vous envoie dans cette pension.

Tony fronça ses sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire le moment correspondant. Il se rappelait vaguement d'une dispute entre son père et une femme dont les traits ressemblaient à ceux usés de la vielle femme.

\- Vous avez essayé de l'en dissuader.

\- En effet mais Howard était devenu si têtu. Je suis partie furieuse et nous nous sommes pas revus avant longtemps. Une Stark Expo si je me souviens bien, ou quelque chose d'aussi formel… Howard avait tellement changé à cette époque. Vieillir ne lui a pas fait du bien.

\- Etait-il différent avant ? demanda vivement Tony, trop impatient pour cacher les émotions que contenaient cette question. Peggy le regarda d'un air surpris et il détourna la tête, nonchalant sans l'être, pour plonger ses yeux dans le vague du ciel.

-Il l'était, répondit Peggy en se redressant pour s'installer dans une position assisse. Voulez-vous savoir comment était Howard Stark ?

-C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Elle acquiesça, compréhensive.

-Ecoutez bien alors.

* * *

_ La douleur fusait des endroits où Dottie l'avait frappée. L'agent russe gisait désormais sur l'aile d'un des avions d'Howard et Peggy n'avait pas le luxe de s'attarder sur ses blessures. L'honneur, et surtout le futur, de son ami dépendait de sa rapidité d'action. Si elle échouait, Howard se verrait soit contraint à la pire des atrocités en pensant faire le bien, soit abattu par son propre majordome. Un long frisson, mélange de peur et d'appréhension, lui courut le long de l'échine._

"Descente à 2000 pieds."

_ Elle sursauta presque à la soudaine voix d'Howard et s'assit vivement devant le micro sur lequel tout reposait désormais. Elle ne pouvait faire revenir Howard que par ses mots. Des mots qui devaient avoir assez de poids pour trancher la brume hypnotique que Fennhoff avait créé. _

"Howard, c'est Peg'."

_ Sa voix sonnait atrocement fausse. Elle espérait qu'Howard ne s'en aperçoive pas, tout en se doutant que l'homme devinerait tout de suite la supercherie. Alors elle pria pour qu'il mette cette fausseté de la note sur le compte de son projet de retrouver Steve._

"Peg' ! J'ai trouvé son signal ! J'y suis presque. "

_ Le ton joyeux, enthousiaste, si heureux, lui tordit les boyaux à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Pour le sauver, elle n'avait d'autre choix que briser ses espérances, les réduire en lambeaux, lui rappeler la terrible vérité, qu'elle savait faire si mal. Steve était mort et personne, pas même Howard Stark, ne pouvait aller contre cette réalité._

"Non… Vous devez m'écouter."

_ Elle ordonnait maintenant. Le temps pressait, Manhattan se rapprochait à mesure qu'ils parlaient. La réponse d'Howard ne lui fut pourtant pas surprenante ; elle connaissait le dégoût prononcé de l'homme pour l'obéissance._

"Je vais le ramener à la maison, Peg'."

"Fennhoff a mis cette fantaisie dans votre esprit. Il essaie de vous obliger à déployer le gaz sur des civils."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Peg'. Il n'y a pas de civils là où je suis."

_ L'assurance dont Howard faisait preuve lui fit mal et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sanglot. Elle devinait ce qu'il voyait : ces étendues gelées où ils avaient perdu la dernière trace de Steve Rogers. L'hypnose de Fennhoff était donc aussi prégnante ? Peggy était horrifiée des compétences de cet homme. Pouvait-elle vraiment lutter contre tant de savoir-faire ? Elle se rappela que l'hypnose de Fennhoff avait déjà coûté la vie au chef Dooley. Une mort était déjà assez. _

"Howard, vous m'entendez ? Vous devez revenir !"

_ Le désespoir commençait à la submerger et teintait sa voix de plus en plus. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus de crédulité. Mais bientôt, il n'y aurait plus d'Howard Stark. _

"Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais, ce gars… Fennhoff, il m'a aidé. Il… il m'a montré comment le faire. Je ramène Cap', Peg'."

_ Alors même la connaissance de l'implication de Fennhoff ne le sortait pas de son hypnose. C'en était effrayant, plus effrayant que tout ce à quoi elle avait fait face jusqu'à présent. Elle se composa une voix égale : _

"Howard. Faites demi-tour à l'avion. Revenez, et nous parlerons de ça."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Fini de parler."

"Non…attendez…."

_ La panique lui coupa toute inspiration. Elle ne savait plus que dire, plus quoi dire, les mots lui manquaient et lui échappaient, loin, s'envolant avec l'espoir de sauver Howard. Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres contre sa volonté et la fit trembler. _

"Peg ?"

_ L'espoir renaquit et la fit de nouveau émerger. _

"Il était bon avant que je ne l'implique, hein ?"

_ L'espoir retomba, soufflé, quand elle comprit qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'hypnose. Et soudain, un "Miss Carter ?" trancha la conversation ; la voix de Jarvis lui fit tomber une pierre dans l'estomac. Elle s'accrocha désespérément au micro d'où sortait la voix du majordome, muette, les larmes au bord des cils. Mais elle avait appris la folle espérance, couronnée de succès lorsque la croyance la portait, auprès de Captain America et ce souvenir lui fit reprendre contenance. Elle ne pouvait pas décider de la mort de Howard sans un dernier essai, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Au nom de leur amitié, elle se devait d'essayer encore, jusqu'à perdre le souffle de l'espoir._

"Non ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps !"

"Nous n'avons pas de temps !"

"Ne tirez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise, M. Jarvis !"

_ Peggy retourna sur le micro la reliant à Howard et modula sa voix dans un registre plus doux :_

"Howard. Steve est mort, il y a plus d'un an."

"Il y a quelque chose vers l'avant !" C'était peine perdue, il s'accrochait à ses espérances, prisonnier de l'hypnose qui avait emprise sur lui. "C'est lui ! Je peux réparer ça !"

_ Elle sentit son cœur se tordre violemment et les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Tant de secrets se cachaient sous cette unique petite phrase ! Elle contenait tout ce que ressentait Howard Stark, sa culpabilité, son fardeau, la profondeur de son amitié pour Steve Rogers. _

_ Peggy sut alors ce qu'elle devait dire pour le sauver._

* * *

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda Tony, tellement penché vers la vieille femme, pour ne pas perdre une miette de son récit, qu'il en était presque couché sur le lit. Peggy sourit doucement, prise dans ses souvenirs, et ses yeux partirent dans le vague.

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité : il n'avait rien à réparer. Il ne m'a pas cru, M. Stark, sa culpabilité était trop grande. Jamais plus je ne devais entendre Howard parler d'une façon aussi hachée et douloureuse, se mettant à nu devant moi, m'offrant ce fabuleux présent en le signe le plus tangible que je n'eus jamais de son amitié. J'appris l'importance que le projet _Renaissance_ avait pour lui, ce projet qu'il considérait comme la seule chose qu'il avait apporté au monde, en dette de toutes ces armes qu'il avait créé, parfois même sans le vouloir…

Elle se tut abruptement et ses yeux se figèrent. Le cœur serré, Tony comprit qu'il l'avait à nouveau perdue, qu'Alzheimer se rappelait à elle. Elle posa sur lui un regard chargé d'incompréhension et, comme dans un rembobinage, il s'éclaira en l'apercevant.

-Howard ? Cela fait si longtemps… oui, si longtemps… Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ?

Tony trembla et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. L'état actuel de Peggy, qu'il savait désormais débrouillarde et intelligente, le terrifiait. Mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas effrayer la vieille femme.

-Ici et là, à bouger. On ne me changera jamais. Une fille par-ci, une invention par-là. C'est Jarvis qui est à plaindre, crois-moi.

Peggy rigola puis s'affaissa dans les coussins. Ses yeux papillonnèrent malgré ses tentatives évidentes de rester éveillée.

-Dormez, Peggy, je reviendrai, lui dit Tony en remontant les couvertures. Il était étonnamment touché par la vieille femme. Elle s'endormit bien vite et il se leva pour quitter la chambre. Au moment de passer la porte, il lui jeta un dernier regard, et sut qu'il tiendrait sa parole.

Il esquiva habilement les infirmiers en quittant l'hôpital par une fenêtre, ayant pensé à emporter une valise-armure. Alors qu'il s'envolait au-dessus de Manhattan, il ordonna à J.A.R.V.I.S. de ramener la Stark 3 à la Tour et de lui préparer un itinéraire de retour qui lui ferait éviter ses compagnons d'armes. Il jura entendre de la réprobation dans le silence de J.A.R.V.I.S. alors que l'I.A. obtempérait. Mais il n'avait nulle envie de faire face aux Avengers.

* * *

.0.0

* * *

Il ne rentra à la Tour qu'une heure plus tard. Le soleil s'était couché sur le chemin du retour et l'heure du repas se finissait. Tony se résolut à se faire quelques sandwichs qu'il accompagna d'un verre de sotch après s'être installé sur le vieux canapé qui traînait dans son laboratoire personnel.

_«Monsieur, le Docteur Banner vous a demandé auprès de moi pour la dixième fois en deux heures. Et M. Barton me semble vous chercher dans toute la Tour. »_

-Dis-leur que je suis occupé mais que je vais bien, ordonna vaguement Tony, bien plus intéressé par son tumulte intérieur. Les pensées que son père avaient eu alors qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une hypnose ressemblaient étrangement aux siennes depuis son retour de l'Afghanistan. Cette envie de réparer, de rembourser les armes et les destructions qu'elles avaient causé, il la connaissait. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu son père hésiter à mettre une nouvelle arme sur le marché ou regretter d'avoir fondé sa fortune sur la vente des armes.

-Il cherchait tellement le Cap', murmura Tony en se remémorant à quel point il s'était parfois senti délaissé. L'amertume pouvait-elle autant changer un homme ? Ou peut-être que Peggy avait été trop indulgente dans sa vision des choses ? Il ne pouvait accepter cette hypothèse. Ce serait se mentir et se voiler honteusement la face ; la vieille femme avait avoué s'être rendue compte du changement négatif dans le comportement d'Howard.

Tony laissa s'échapper un long soupir et se leva pour se resservir un verre de scotch. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir ouvert cette chasse au passé. Il en résultait un tel foutras émotionnel ! Et il n'aimait pas lorsque son cerveau était parasité par ses émotions.

-Ferme le dossier _Mission Hérodote_, lança-t-il à J.A.R.V.I.S. en retournant s'affaler sur le canapé, embarquant au passage la bouteille entière. Il allait se souler jusqu'à oublier tout ceci et reprendre sa vie normalement. Il était ingénieur, non pas archéologue, et il valait mieux laisser le passé à sa place. Décidé à mettre en œuvre son idée, Tony leva le goulot à sa bouche et se déversa une longue gorgée.

_«Monsieur, si je puis me permettre… »_

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à son I.A. de se taire mais J.A.R.V.I.S. changea brusquement de ton.

_«Il y a beaucoup à dire sur votre présente activité, Monsieur, mais je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus vu l'inefficacité d'une telle action. Veuillez ne pas m'obliger au _mute_. »_

-Rappelle-moi quand je t'ai créé aussi impertinent ? s'étonna Tony en abaissant la bouteille.

_« Je ne fais que répondre à vos attentes, Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je me comporte d'une façon plus protocolaire ? »_

-Non, refusa Tony en balayant l'air de sa main, tu serais inintéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, J. ?

_« Lorsque vous avez ouvert la _Mission Hérodote_, je me suis rappelé que vous m'aviez ordonné de numériser les archives familiales de la demeure Stark pour, je vous cite, "foutre à la poubelle ce papier dessué recouvert de poussières". J'ai pris l'initiative de consulter ces archives et, dans la multitude de factures et de contrats, j'ai trouvé quelque chose que je pensais pouvoir vous intéresser. Voilà pourquoi je vous conseille de d'abord regarder ces documents avant de fermer le dossier _Mission Hérodote_. »_

\- Je ne sais si je dois être fier de tes initiatives et tes décisions ou plutôt m'en inquiéter.

_« Que Monsieur se rassure, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de lui nuire. Son intérêt est ma seule préoccupation. »_

\- J'en suis heureux ! Tu serais un redoutable adversaire. Allez ! Montre ces documents. Tu m'as volontairement laissé dans le flou pour me mettre l'eau à la bouche.

_« C'est que je vous connais si bien, Monsieur. » _ répondit malicieusement J.A.R.V.I.S. . Les documents en question s'affichèrent sur le StarkPad qui trainait sur le canapé et Tony posa la bouteille de scotch pour le prendre. Le souffle lui resta bloqué à la lecture du titre des documents.

\- Je ne savais pas que Jarvis avait écrit un journal ! Comment cela se fait-il ? J.A.R.V.I.S., pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?

_« Que Monsieur ne m'en tienne pas responsable. Vous avez catégoriquement refusé de lire la liste des documents que j'avais archivé. »_

\- Oublions… Tu peux me trouver un passage traitant de l'époque où Fennhoff agissait contre la SSR ?

_ « Assurément, Monsieur. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, le StarkPad affichait une toute autre page et Tony se plongeait dans la lecture avec avidité, poussé par une curiosité dévorante. Il n'avait jamais réellement su ce que représentait Howard pour son ancien protecteur. Une simple relation de travail ? Ou quelque chose qui avait plus à voir avec de l'amitié ? Il espérait le découvrir.

* * *

_Il m'est encore douloureux de repenser à ce qui a failli advenir aujourd'hui. J'ai manqué d'abattre un homme qui est autant mon ami que mon patron et auquel je dois la félicité de ma vie actuelle. Certes, si je n'étais pas loin d'en arriver à cette extrémité, ce n'était pas par intérêt , quoique l'homme fût prodigieusement agaçant, mais par une réelle nécessité. Ce terroriste de Fennhoff avait tellement embrouillé l'esprit de M. Stark qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher sur Manhattan un gaz poussant à s'entretuer. Pour avoir vu ce que faisait ce gaz, je comprenais parfaitement l'obligation d'arrêter M. Stark avant que le drame ne se produise._

_ Pour mon plus grand malheur, il s'avère que l'on ne forme pas les agents de la SSR quant à la conduite aérienne et je me retrouvai seul à savoir piloter un avion. Or M. Stark avait déjà décollé et il se rapprochait dangereusement de Manhattan où avait lieu un rassemblement en l'honneur de la victoire contre le III__e__ Reich. _

_ Je finissais par me retrouver dans l'habitacle, prêt à partir abattre cet homme qui m'avait sauvé des accusations de haute trahison contre les Etats-Unis lorsque j'avais falsifié un document pour extirper ma chère Anna d'une Europe devenue bien sombre pour les Juifs. Plus que mon patron, puisqu'il m'avait aussi offert un poste après que l'armée m'ait renvoyé, Howard est mon ami, soit-il un vrai petit _saligaud_, que l'on me pardonne le mot, qui m'envoie toujours s'excuser à sa place._

_ Quelles horribles minutes ce fut ! Je me répétais que Miss Carter allait réussir à convaincre M. Stark qu'il était commandé par une illusion créée de toute pièce par ce Fennhoff qui ne voulait que se venger de Finow où M. Stark n'a en réalité que peu de culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ce gaz soit un jour utilisé, même contre les ennemis de la nation… Et je ne pouvais voir que l'avion de M. Stark se rapprocher de plus en plus de Manhattan, je comprenais avec désespoir que Miss Carter échouait et la certitude de devoir bel et bien l'abattre me donnait tant le tournis que je manquai plusieurs fois de perdre le contrôle de l'appareil. Heureusement, j'ai une main sûre et l'habitude de vols cahoteux, M. Stark croyant souvent qu'il peut commander au climat et que s'il doit pleuvoir, il pleuvra après son déplacement ; évidemment cela n'arrivait jamais, s'il devait pleuvoir, il pleuvait et la tempête nous cahotait. _

_ J'avais la main sur le bouton qui scellerait le destin de M. Stark, mon estomac se retournait et se retournait en un ballet incessant - que l'on me pardonne encore une fois pour l'image peu ragoûtante - et je m'acharnai à demander l'autorisation à Miss Carter. J'en ai honte désormais ; j'ai laissé la pauvre femme porter seule le fardeau de la décision. D'un autre côté, il en fut heureux : son sang-froid exceptionnel et sa folle espérance ont permis de finalement sauver M. Stark. Si elle ne m'avait ordonné d'attendre malgré le danger évident, j'aurai certainement tiré dans la panique de ne pas le faire à temps. _

_ Lorsque nous fûmes rentrés au hangar et descendus des avions, j'avouai à M. Stark ce que j'avais été prêt à faire. Il fut à la fois étonné et horrifié et me fit expressément remarquer qu'en aucun cas je ne devais lui tirer dessus. C'était avec grande joie que je retrouvai M. Stark dans son état normal._

* * *

_ -_ Cherche des informations sur Finow, dit Tony en interrompant sa lecture. Une étude en diagonale lui apprit que Jarvis finissait la page de sa journée sur la composition du repas du soir et son nouveau projet de tri des épices de la cuisine. Ce dernier point le fit pouffer. Il n'y avait qu'Edwin Jarvis pour penser à une activité aussi banale après une action héroïque qui avait manqué de déraper dans le drame.

_ « Je ne trouve rien d'intéressant sur Finow, Monsieur. Pas plus que le nom Stark n'y est lié de près ou de loin. »_

\- Tu as regardé dans les fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Autorisation de pirater leurs données.

_« Entendu, Monsieur. J'y étend mes recherches. Mais je crains qu'il me faille du temps pour percer sa défense sans que l'agence ne s'en rende compte. »_

-Fais ce qu'il faut, ordonna Tony en faisant défiler les pages du journal de Jarvis jusqu'à arriver à une date nettement postérieure. Je vais m'occuper.

_« Bien, Monsieur. »_

J.A.R.V.I.S. se fit silencieux, tout entier concentré à son travail de piratage, et Tony reprit sa lecture.

* * *

_ J'ai eu ce matin une altercation si violente avec M. Stark que même ma douce Anna n'a pas réussi à me calmer. Je refuse d'admettre que je n'étais pas dans mon bon droit. La place du jeune Antony n'est pas dans un pensionnat lointain. D'autant moins après que son père lui ai dit qu'il l'y envoyait sans regret, qu'il devait s'endurcir et devenir un homme. Il ne s'agit que d'un enfant._

_ Je n'arrive plus à comprendre M. Stark. Notre ancienne amitié me semble si loin. Il ne reste plus guère du jeune génie enjoué et agaçant. Il s'est peu à peu estompé devant l'avancée de l'homme d'affaires, dur avec ses proches, intraitable avec ses alliés et impitoyable avec ses ennemis. M. Stark a basé sa fortune et la renommée du nom Stark sur la vente des armes et il ne compte pas laisser quiconque diminuer son prestige. Pas même son jeune fils auquel il ne laisse pas le droit d'avoir une enfance qui lui permettrait de grandir insouciamment et de faire des erreurs pour mieux avancer._

_ Parfois il m'arrive de retrouver le bon vieux Howard, l'homme qui fut mon ami durant tant d'années. Mais depuis quelques temps, Mme Stark se fait distante, autant avec son mari qu'avec son fils, et Howard s'est tourné vers l'alcool, certainement pour oublier ses problèmes familiaux, se plongeant par la même occasion dans un tout autre problème : sa dépendance. _

_ Miss Carter est venue en début d'après-midi et a essayé de le convaincre, au nom de leur vieille amitié, de renoncer à l'idée du pensionnat. Mais M. Stark venait de boire, une nouvelle fois, plus que raison et il eut des mots si durs avec elle que Miss Carter s'en est allée furieuse, presque chassée par un accès de colère de M. Stark. Je crains qu'elle ne revienne plus avant un long moment. Il faudrait pour cela que M. Stark lui présente des excuses et il est loin le temps où il pensait encore à m'envoyer s'excuser à sa place. _

_ Je regrette bien des choses allant de l'état désastreux dans lequel est Howard à cette récente rupture avec Miss Carter dont l'amitié est précieuse. Mais ce que je regrette le plus est la tristesse contenue qui est lisible dans les yeux du jeune Antony. Cet enfant est si intelligent et gentil. Il mériterait mieux que le traitement dont il fait l'objet. Il ne demande qu'un peu d'attention, ses bêtises et ses projets n'en ont que ce seul objectif. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mme Stark l'ignore ainsi et pour quelles raisons M. Stark souhaite à ce point l'élever strictement. _

_ Alors je m'efforce au mieux de lui apporter le soutien et l'amour qui lui font défaut. Je ne remplacerai jamais ses parents absents mais j'espère pouvoir au moins alléger sa peine. Ne plus avoir son énergie débordante, son esprit si vif et ses taquineries espiègles autour de moi me fera paraître le grand manoir comme vide de toute vie. Ses yeux me paraissaient si éteints lorsqu'il se rendait au repas ; il venait d'apprendre son sort. Quelle injustice de lui faire subir cela. _

_ Il est l'heure de son coucher, je vais aller lui lire son histoire préférée, le border et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Puis j'irai essayer de faire changer d'avis M. Stark. Malheureusement, je crains de ne pas y arriver. Howard a toujours été têtu et M. Stark l'est encore plus lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose. Cette certitude ne m'empêche toutefois pas d'espérer encore._

* * *

\- Jarvis…

_ « Monsieur… allez-vous bien ? »_

La vois inquiète de J.A.R.V.I.S. le fit sursauter à en faire lâcher le StarkPad dont la chute fut heureusement amortie par le moelleux du canapé. Tony essuya distraitement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées et se pencha pour rattraper sa bouteille de scotch.

-Parfaitement bien, J. , dit-il en avalant une gorgée. La chaleur du breuvage lui redonna quelque peu contenance et il se laissa glisser contre le dossier du canapé en poussant un long soupir.

-Edwin Jarvis était vraiment un chouette type, t'sais ? Un super d'chouette type. Et mon père, un véritable enfoiré. Peut-être que l'Howard Stark de 45 était aussi un chouette type mais pas mon père. Comme Jarvis le dit si bien, ya le chouette Howard et l'enfoiré de M. Stark. Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai connu que le deuxième.

Tony conclut sa tirade par une nouvelle gorgée et grogna de dépit lorsqu'il avisa la bouteille vide.  
_« Monsieur… Devrais-je appeler Miss Potts ? Je sais qu'elle se trouve à Washington pour affaires mais un appel pourrait vous être bénéfique. »_

-Mieux faut que Pepper me voit pas comme ça, J. . Elle n'aime pas me voir un peu pompette. L'dit que j'ai un problème avec l'alcool. Même pas vrai. _Lui_ en avait. Moi, non. J'me suis bourré consci…conscia… en toute conscience.

_« Je ne vous en félicite pas, Monsieur. Voilà que vous perdez vos mots. »_

La réponse de Tony consista en une puéril langue levée au plafond. Il se pelotonna dans son canapé et se recouvrit d'un vieux plaid qui traînait par là.

\- Le piratage en est où ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation. Mais J.A.R.V.I.S. ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_« Monsieur, je vous informe que le Docteur Banner s'est planté devant la porte du labo et s'énerve à mesure de ses vaines tentatives de l'ouvrir avec ses codes. Il semblerait que vous les ayez changés. »_

-Ouais, en rentrant, j't'ai dis que je voulais être seul. Ils reviendront à la normale demain. Le piratage ?

_« Quant à M. Barton, il a fait tous les étages de la Tour et Miss Romanov s'est joint à lui dans ses recherches. »_

-Zont pas doués s'ils m'ont pas encore trouvé, soupira Tony en jetant un regard mi-étonné mi-énervé au plafond. J.A.R.V.I.S. ignorait délibérément sa question.

_« Ils ne vous cherchent pas vous, Monsieur, mais comment entrer dans le laboratoire. »_

-Ordre de les empêcher… Alors ce piratage ?

_« M. Rogers vous cherche aussi. Il me semble chagriné par votre absence. Je pense qu'il se sent responsable et… »_

-Mute ! cria Tony en levant un regard cette fois-ci bel et bien furibond au plafond. J.A.R.V.I.S. se tut soudainement et l'ingénieur sentit son cœur se pincer à la pensée qu'il venait de refuser à son I.A. le droit de parole. Juste un petit peu de culpabilité. Il se tourna pour essayer de dormir - et surtout tout oublier. Rien qu'un petit peu de culpabilité.

\- Bon sang ! Parle ! jura-t-il en se redressant après un énième aller-retour de droite à gauche.

Mais J.A.R.V.I.S. resta silencieux, et ce malgré les ordres répétés de son créateur. De la sueur inquiète commença à couler le long des tempes de l'ingénieur qui reconnut un signe annonciateur d'une crise de panique ; après tout, la dernière fois que son I.A. ne lui avait pas répondu, c'était parce qu'il était dans l'espace.

_« Piratage avancée à 55%, Monsieur. Environ 3h de travail à effectuer. »_ consentit finalement à répondre l'I.A. d'un ton très protocolaire. Tony comprit que J.A.R.V.I.S. boudait et adressa un petit sourire désolé à son attention.

-J'suis pas bon pour l'social là, J. . Je verrais les autres demain. T'fais un bon boulot.

Il se rencogna sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux en quête de sommeil. Il ne put s'y laisser happer que lorsqu'il entendit, murmuré sur un ton bas qui lui rappela de vieux souvenirs :

_« Merci, Monsieur. Bonne nuit et que vos rêves soient doux. »_

* * *

_.0.0_

* * *

_Les capteurs visuels clignotèrent faiblement puis se stabilisèrent tandis que le petit robot ronronnait entre les mains de son créateur qui le regardait prendre vie avec un regard de pure adoration. Il doutait encore de la réussite de son projet mais il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute désormais : le robot s'agitait dans ses mains. _

_ Tony le posa délicatement sur la table devant lui. Il ne voulait pas brusquer sa petite création qui tournait la tête de droite à gauche pour analyser son environnement. Mais le garçon ne put pas tenir très longtemps._

_ Il tapota le haut de la partie métallique servant de crâne à la créature robotique pour attirer son attention._

_ \- Me vois-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peut-être un peu forte. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de fausser le test par une déficience des capteurs auditifs. Le robot tourna sa tête vers lui en quelques cliquetis et il se promit de lui créer une articulation plus efficace ; le bruit était vraiment agaçant. _

« V..v…o…i…r… Voi….re… Voire…. »_ chuinta le robot en bougeant ses capteurs visuels pour observer son créateur de haut en bas. Tony sauta en l'air en poussant un énorme cri de joie : sa création fonctionnait ! La seconde d'après, ses deux mains se plaquaient sur sa bouche alors qu'il jetait un regard effrayé à la porte. Personne ne vint et il souffla de soulagement. Son père n'aurait certainement pas apprécié être dérangé par son cri victorieux. _

_ Il revint à son petit robot et lui dit distinctement :_

_ -Tu t'appelles L.A.I.R. , d'accord ? _

« Ou…i… Le…nom…de…L.A.I.R. est… L.A.I.R…. »

_ \- Il y encore du boulot sur son débit, soupira le garçon en retournant à ses plans. L.A.I.R. le suivit des yeux puis s'essaya à rouler pour le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il y avait le vide entre la table où il se trouvait et le plan de travail de Tony et il chuta à terre en un petit grésillement. Le bruit fit sursauter le garçon. Il se retourna et avisa le robot au sol._

_ \- Que fais-tu ? Je viens de te finir, ne te casses pas maintenant ! _

_ Il se leva de sa chaise pour le relever et le maintint contre lui le temps de retourner s'asseoir. Une fois L.A.I.R. posé sur le plan de travail, Tony entreprit de réparer les quelques dommages que la chute avait causé et de s'occuper de l'articulation défectueuse du cou. Pendant toute l'opération, L.A.I.R. resta silencieux et le garçon finit par poser ses outils en poussant un long soupir._

_ \- Tu fais que répondre à des questions simples, hein ? _

_ Les capteurs vocatifs du robot s'allumèrent._

« Oui… L.A.I.R… rép… ond. »

_ \- C'est mieux que rien, convint philosophiquement Tony en haussant les épaules. Son esprit fourmillait déjà de mille et une idées pour améliorer l'intelligence du robot. Le rêve du petit garçon était d'arriver à créer une machine capable de penser et interagir comme un humain. Son père disait qu'il s'agissait là de science-fiction et qu'il ferait mieux de se pencher sur des projets plus matériels. Mais Tony savait qu'il pouvait trouver la clé du secret de l'Intelligence Artificielle._

_ \- Un jour, je créerai une I.A., une vraie de vraie qui restera toujours avec moi, confia-t-il à L.A.I.R. mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une question et le robot ne réagit pas. En soupirant une nouvelle fois - il avait cru que le robot le sortirait de sa solitude et la désillusion était amère - Tony se remit au travail. Il y avait toujours la question du débit insatisfaisant. _

_ Alors qu'il travaillait à créer un capteur vocatif plus performant, son père rentra soudainement dans la salle, manquant de le faire se brûler avec le fer à souder tant il sursauta. Il posa vivement ses outils sur le plan de travail ; la démarche de son père était bancale et Tony sentait l'alcool qui émanait de lui._

_ -Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Howard en gardant une voix égale malgré son manque de sobriété. Tony ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché son envie de boire mais il savait ce qui déclencherait sa colère, ce qu'il ne voulait pas._

_ \- Je travaille sur un robot, répondit-il donc docilement en montrant L.A.I.R.. Son père lui reprochait souvent de trop jouer et de ne pas être un homme. Mais là il ne jouait pas, il faisait quelque chose de mature et d'adulte, alors son père ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui. _

_ \- Que fait-il ? questionna Howard en s'approcha du plan de travail, intrigué. Tony sentit un immense élan de fierté gonfler son cœur. Son père s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait !_

_ \- Il voit, entend, marche et parle. Sa tête peut tourner sur 260° et il peut utiliser ses mandibules comme des mains. Mais elles sont encore à améliorer. Oh ! Il répond à des questions._

_ \- Vraiment ? s'étonna Howard en fixant le robot avec un air de plus en plus intéressé. Il s'adressa directement à lui :_

_ \- As-tu un nom ?_

« L.A.I.R…. est… L.A.I.R… »

_ \- Je travaille sur le débit, dit précipitamment Tony en voyant son père froncer les sourcils. Mais Howard réfléchissait à autre chose._

_ \- L.A.I.R… Little And Intelligent Robot ? _

_ Tony hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux lorsque son père claqua la langue de réprobation._

_ -Pas très recherché._

_ Se désintéressant de son fils penaud, Howard retourna son attention sur L.A.I.R. ._

_ \- Quelle est la valeur de pi ?_

_ L.A.I.R. resta stoïque et Tony sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Jamais son robot ne pourrait répondre à de si conséquentes questions ! _

_ \- Est-ce la Terre qui tourne autour du Soleil ou le Soleil autour de la Terre ?... Qui a créé la théorie des forces gravitationnelles ?... Qu'est-ce qu'un atome ?... Es-tu seulement conscient ?_

_ Le robot restait désespérément silencieux. Mais il pencha la tête plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question mais essayait vainement d'y répondre. _

_ \- Ce robot ne sert à rien, dit crûment Howard en fusillant d'un regard noir son fils. Il n'est qu'un jouet. Toujours à jouer, Tony, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras digne de Stark Industries. _

_ Howard secoua la tête de déception et tourna les talons. Sans réfléchir, Tony sauta en avant et lui agrippa la chemise pour le retenir._

_ \- Je peux lui apprendre ! Il peut apprendre ! Il le peut, je te le jure. Il n'est pas encore fini._

_ \- Apprendre ? répéta lentement Howard puis son visage prit une teinte de cendre et il empoigna son fils pour le secouer :_

_ \- Je t'ai déjà dit que l'Intelligence Artificielle est un mythe créé par des imbéciles littéraires. La science, elle, est sûreté et vérité. Fais donc quelque chose d'un peu utile ! Raaaah !_

_ Sous ce dernier cri de colère, Howard relâcha son fils et sortit en trombe de la salle, non sans jeter un dernier coup :_

_ \- Tu vas en pension dès demain. Laisse tomber ces bêtises et prépare donc tes valises. Et ne sois pas en retard au dîner !_

_ Le cœur de Tony chuta à ces mots ; il l'envoyait donc loin de lui, comme pour se débarrasser d'un animal encombrant. Privé de toute énergie, Tony retourna sur le plan de travail et posa un regard morose sur L.A.I.R.. Le robot ne lui avait servi à rien d'autre qu'à se faire à nouveau crier dessus. Dans un mouvement de rage subit, il leva la main pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur lorsque L.A.I.R. tendit l'une de ses mandibules inachevées vers lui. Ses capteurs visuels et vocatifs clignotèrent et un chuintement hésitant s'éleva du robot :_

« Oui… L.A.I.R… apprendre… Oui… L.A.I.R…. apprendre… »

_ Estomaqué, Tony abaissa son poing et laissa le robot poser sa mandibule froide sur sa joue. Il réalisa qu'il avait raison. Il était capable de créer l'Intelligence Artificielle ; il pouvait rendre son rêve réalité. L.A.I.R. en était la preuve et son père avait tort. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter parce qu'il lui disait que c'était des mythes ou des bêtises. Il allait créer la première et la plus vivante des Intelligences Artificielles qui ne seraient jamais créées par l'Homme._

_ Rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait. Il montrerait à son père qu'il pouvait le dépasser. Il le ferait être si fier de lui que son cœur manquerait d'en imploser._

_ Lorsqu'il partit pour la pension le lendemain, L.A.I.R. et ses recherches étaient fourrées dans sa valise._

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile et vaseux. Son estomac protesta violemment lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser. Avec un grognement essoufflé, Tony interrompit ses projets et laissa mollement retomber son bras hors du canapé. Ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr et la lumière lui lacérait violement les yeux.

Une jolie gueule de bois en somme.

-J'suis trop vieux pour ces bêtises, maugréa-t-il en levant faiblement son bras pour occulter la lumière qui le faisait souffrir.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S., la prochaine fois que je me saoule, tu m'arrêtes.

_«Dois-je prendre ceci comme un ordre ou de l'ironie, Monsieur ? Sachez que, dans la première hypothèse, je me ferai un plaisir de mettre mes protocoles à jour sur ce sujet. »_

\- Raaah… Pas de sarcasmes le matin…

_« Il est 13h45, Monsieur. Les sarcasmes sont donc autorisés. »_

\- P'tain… J'ai autant dormi ? Ya quelque chose qui tourne pas rond, là.

Avec grand effort, Tony se mit en position assisse et se décrocha la mâchoire sous un profond bâillement. Il n'en revenait pas d'être encore fatigué avec autant d'heures passées à dormir. Ce devait être l'alcool qui lui avait embrumé l'esprit et qui continuait de lui faire battre les tempes. J.A.R.V.I.S. ouvrit légèrement les stores pour laisser entrer quelques rayons de lumière et éclairer le laboratoire d'une lumière naturelle.

« _Monsieur, prenez ces cachets, ils vous soulageront. »_

\- Quels cachets ? demanda Tony avant de s'arrêter net devant la vision d'un DUM-E lui tendant un verre dont l'eau bouillonnait.

\- J'aime pas les effervescents, râla l'ingénieur en s'emparant tout de même du verre. Il tapota la tête-main de DUM-E au passage et se fit violence pour boire le médicament. Il devinait que J.A.R.V.I.S. lui faisait seulement regretter, par un nouvel argument, sa décision irréfléchie de s'enivrer jusqu'au sommeil. Essayer de le convaincre de lui amener un autre cachet serait peine perdue et il n'avait pas la force, ni l'envie, de se lever pour aller le chercher lui-même.

\- T'sais quoi, J. ? J'ai même pas oublié toute cette foutue histoire. Elle me trotte dans la tête. Et j'ai rêvé de mon enfance, tu t'rends compte ?... Mauvais souvenirs. La _Mission Hérodote_ est une autre de ces idées farfelues que je devrais éviter à tout prix. Elle n'a fait que réveiller de vieux démons. Stoppe-moi la prochaine fois que je veux farfouiller dans le passé.

_« Mais vous en savez plus sur votre père, Monsieur. »_

\- En effet, convint Tony. Le médicament commençait à faire effet, libérant son esprit de la lancinante douleur de sa gueule de bois. Il attrapa le StarkPad qui traînait toujours à ses côtés et l'alluma.

\- Le piratage est fini ?... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai tellement dormi qu'il doit être fini depuis des lurettes.

_« Je me suis même avancé à vous classer les dossiers piratés par thème et par date, Monsieur. Dites-moi l'objet précis de votre recherche et je vous les sortirai en conséquence. »_

Tony se rappela soudain de son rêve d'enfant et un véritable sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. J.A.R.V.I.S. était sa plus belle création et la fierté lui gonflait le cœur en pensant qu'il avait réussi au-delà de ses plus folles espérances.

\- Dis-moi, s'enquit-il, son rêve toujours imprégné dans on esprit. Ai-je rangé quelque part un robot nommé L.A.I.R. ?

La réponse de J.A.R.V.I.S. fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son I.A. gardait-elle constamment en tête la liste des unités robotiques qu'il avait créé ? Ce qui ne l'étonnerait guère en vérité. J.A.R.V.I.S. avait tendance à se sentir responsable des autres robots "conscients" qui entouraient son créateur.

_« Affirmatif, Monsieur. L'unité L.A.I.R. se trouve dans une boîte calée au fin fond de votre armoire, dans votre chambre, à la villa de Malibu. Vous l'y avez mise il y a de cela quelques années. Voulez-vous que je la rapatrie à la Tour ? »_

\- Fais donc, répondit Tony, pris par une soudaine envie. Je la veux au plus tard demain, j'espère avant. Affrète un avion s'il le faut.

_« Entendu, Monsieur… Et qu'en est-il des données issues du piratage du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? »_

\- Sors-moi les dossiers sur Finow. Il y en a, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, l'écran de son StarkPad se recouvrit d'icônes de fichiers et Tony ouvrit celui qui affichait la date la plus ancienne.

_Rapport du S.H.I.E.L.D. 0254684 - 1944 - Finow : Arme chimique _Midnight Oil_. Effets : Violence accrue, les sujets s'entretuent. Créée par Howard Stark pour le général John McGinnis. Création non-voulue. Idée de base : empêcher les soldats de s'endormir. _

Tony laissa retomber le StarkPad, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. En recherchant des indices sur le passé de son père, il avait déterré quelque chose de _gros_ et qui aurait peut-être dû resté caché.

-Enregistre moi ça quelque part, ordonna-t-il à J.A.R.V.I.S. . De préférence dans un dossier hautement sécurisé et personnel. Je le lirai plus tard.

Le reste de sa lecture ne lui apprit que deux-trois petites choses qui ne venaient en fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Son père avait créé nombre d'armes pour les Etats-Unis, cela était une vérité connue de tous, mais peu de monde savait que les armes les plus terribles étaient nées sans que leur créateur ne le veuille. Le _Midnight Oil_ n'était qu'un exemple parmi une multitude. Tony frissonna ; cette capacité à la destruction en était presque effrayante. Les rapports du S.H.I.E.L.D. faisaient également mention de la dureté de plus en plus exacerbée de l'homme et de son problème récurrent et progressif avec l'alcool ; cela, Tony pouvait personnellement en témoigner.

\- Ton piratage n'aura pas été très utile en fin de compte, dit-il en jetant négligemment le StarkPad sur le canapé après deux heures de lecture. J.A.R.V.I.S. ne répondit rien et Tony devina, non sans amusement, que son I.A. était vexée.

-Allez, J. ! Ne fais pas la tête, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est le S.H.I.E.L.D. qui note rien d'intéressant. Je crains qu'il ne faille réellement clore le dossier _Mission Hérodote_.

Tony allait claquer des mains pour entériner sa décision et passer à autre chose lorsque J.A.R.V.I.S. reprit soudainement la parole :

_« Monsieur, vous omettez une piste. »_

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Tony en se figeant en plein geste. Il savait ce à quoi, ou plutôt à_ qui_, J.A.R.V.I.S. pensait mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller parler à cette personne. Et encore moins lui parler de son père.

_ « Le Capitaine Rogers a connu M. Stark lors de la guerre. Son témoignage vous éclairerez beaucoup. Miss Carter ne vous a parlé que de votre père d'après-guerre, celui qui avait perdu son ami. Il vous faut connaître votre père d'avant-guerre avant de clore le dossier _Mission Hérodote_. »_

\- Non, J.A.R.V.I.S., _ça_ je ne peux pas le faire.

_« Je suis persuadé du contraire, Monsieur. Je peux même apporter un pourcentage comme argument. »_

-Garde tes statistiques, renvoya sèchement Tony en se levant brusquement. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Vois pour nettoyer la pièce.

_« Cela sera fait avant votre retour, Monsieur. »_

Tony sortit du laboratoire pour se rendre dans ses appartements personnels ; il n'avait pas clôt le dossier _Mission Hérodote_.

* * *

Il continua d'éviter les Avengers le reste de la journée et ce malgré les rappels incessants de J.A.R.V.I.S. quant à leur inquiétude. Tony manqua plusieurs fois d'ordonner le _mute_ à son I.A. mais il se retint pour éviter de froisser à nouveau son majordome virtuel. La situation le faisait en vérité assez rire. Il était en effet assez cocasse de sa part d'être plus qu'agaçant et piquant avec des êtres humains et de retenir sa mauvaise langue devant une machine.

L'arrivée de L.A.I.R., rapidement rapatrié par le réseau efficace de J.A.R.V.I.S., lui fournit l'occasion de se prétendre véritablement occupé, ce qui arrêta l'I.A. dans ses vaines tentatives. Tony sortit le petit robot du carton avec presque de la déférence. Voilà des années qu'il n'y avait pas touché, il avait même oublié son existence, mais les protocoles de L.A.I.R. contenaient les prémices de sa technologie d'Intelligence Artificielle.

\- Quel est son niveau d'intelligence ? se demanda tout haut l'ingénieur en branchant le robot sur une source d'énergie.

_« Les dernières données que vous avez enregistré parlent d'une capacité de répondre à toutes les questions portant sur les thèmes enregistrés dans la mémoire interne de l'unité L.A.I.R.. Mémoire qui est supérieure à celles de DUM-E ou YOU. Toutefois, l'unité L.A.I.R. ne dispose pas de la conscience de sa propre existence bien qu'elle sache apprendre et reproduire des mots ou des gestes innovants. Ses protocoles sont enfin équipés d'une auto mise à jour. »_

\- Je m'impressionne ! rit Tony en commençant à dévisser le boitier contenant le cœur énergique du robot.

\- Cette vieille unité dispose d'une très belle technologie. Je pourrai l'améliorer toutefois…

Tout en continuant de marmonner dans sa barbe, Tony sortit divers outils pour finir de désosser l'enveloppe externe du robot qui souffrait d'une telle vieillesse que ses yeux en souffraient. Tout en travaillant, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire des circuits internes. Donner une véritable I.A. à L.A.I.R. ? Peut-être pas aussi développée que celle de J.A.R.V.I.S. car cela demanderait bien trop de travail mais au moins accentuer la capacité d'apprentissage pour que L.A.I.R. puisse mettre ses protocoles à jour juste en regardant un documentaire ou en mémorisant un livre. Sa mise au placard avait rendu sa mémoire obsolète et incomplète, il allait devoir régler ce problème-ci également.

Perdu dans ses théories, il ne remarqua pas que la journée défilait à grande allure et fut surpris d'entendre son estomac hurler famine. J.A.R.V.I.S. avait veillé à ce que DUM-E ou YOU lui mène un déjeuner et une collation qu'il avait avalé sans s'en rendre compte mais il lui fallait un repas plus conséquent.

\- Beau timing ! sourit Tony en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon. En face de lui, L.A.I.R. tournait sa nouvelle tête, plus humanoïde que l'ancienne, dans tous les sens, ses capteurs visuels luisant d'un bleu électrique. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur Tony et les mandibules, que l'ingénieur avait tenu à garder dans leur esthétique de départ, se tendirent vers lui.

_« L.A.I.R. heureux de revoir Monsieur. »_ dit le robot en enroulant l'une de ses mandibules autour du poignet d'un Tony figé sur place par la surprise et l'émotion. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la mémoire de L.A.I.R. avait gardé trace de lui.

_« Vous lui avez laissé son langage enfantin. »_ remarqua J.A.R.V.I.S., le sortant de son immobilisme. Il sourit largement en aidant le petit robot à retourner au sol sans dégringoler du plan de travail.

\- Il perdrait tout son charme si je lui donnais une langue aussi châtiée que la tienne, dit Tony puis, remarquant le silence de l'I.A., il s'exclama d'un ton plus amusé :

\- Et ne te vexe pas, encore ! Je t'ai vraiment fait susceptible.

_« Je ne me vexe pas, Monsieur. Mon charme réside justement en ce langage châtié. »_

Tony se mit à rire si fort que quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Bien vrai ! sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de son laboratoire, L.A.I.R. sur ses pas.

_« Retournez-vous auprès des Avengers ? »_ demanda J.A.R.V.I.S. alors qu'il passait la porte. Le _enfin_ n'était peut-être pas présent dans sa phrase mais il l'entendit parfaitement.

\- Yeap ! Il est temps de leur rappeler que Tony Stark n'est pas fait en verre et qu'il peut s'autogérer. D s'il le faut ! La cohabitation va mal se passer s'ils s'inquiètent à max dès que je m'isole. Ils vont finir par faire une crise cardiaque s'ils continuent et on va encore me tenir pour responsable. J'veux pas avoir la mort d'un super-héros sur les bras.

Malgré ses ronchonnements, Tony savait que l'intérêt qu'avait manifesté ses collègues, soit-elle lourde, lui faisait chaud au cœur. On s'intéressait assez à lui pour remarquer son absence et en concevoir de l'inquiétude. Il y avait peu de monde à le considérer assez pour cela ; Pepper, bien évidemment, mais sa douce Pepper était trop gentille pour son propre bien, Happy qui le suivait depuis longtemps, Rhodey, son vieil ami, qui le supportait il ne savait trop comment, en soupçonnant qu'il ne s'agissait en grande partie que d'un attrait prononcé pour le danger, et les deux Jarvis, tant l'homme que la machine, sans qui il serait encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était parfois, lorsqu'il construisait des armes de destruction massive ou se perdait dans les brumes illusoires de l'alcool.

Comme de toujours, il soigna son entrée en scène de façon magistrale. J.A.R.V.I.S. lui ouvrit les portes qu'il passa en criant à la cantonade d'un ton enjoué :

\- Bonsoir ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Il remarqua en premier qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, divers apéritifs en main, puis que Thor était revenu d'Asgard et portait actuellement une tenue migdardienne.

\- Fabuleux ! Point Break porte une chemise et un pantalon. J'aurai été déçu de manquer cela.

\- Je voulais me mettre à l'aise et nos amis ici présents m'ont conseillé cette vestimentaire, dit Thor avec un petit sourire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Homme de métal ?

\- Le rouge te sied plutôt bien et le pantalon te va moins serré que je ne l'aurai cru.

Natasha s'approcha soudain de lui et le détailla des pieds à la tête. Tony était passé par sa chambre pour se faire un brin de toilette avant de venir les rejoindre. Il était coiffé et rasé avec soin, son parfum embaumait l'air autour de lui et il avait revêtu une tenue décontractée à la limite entre ses joggings de travail et ses costards d'homme d'affaires.

\- Il a l'air bien, dit-elle finalement en retournant s'asseoir près de Clint. A part des cernes.

\- Il a dû oublier de dormir, renchérit Bruce qui détaillait lui-aussi l'ingénieur. Tony grimaça et les pointa tous les deux du doigt :

\- _Il _est dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas très agréable de s'entendre à la troisième personne quand on est présent. Et je vais bien, les deux mères poules. J'ai même dormi une nuit entière.

Tony se morigéna et se dit qu'il aurait dû se taire lorsqu'ils le regardèrent tous avec des yeux encore plus inquiets. Il semblait qu'il leur était plus normal qu'il ne dorme pas plutôt qu'il dorme normalement.

\- J'étais préoccupé, finit-il par dire lorsque les regards devinrent pesants. En mission.

Clint cligna des yeux comme un hiboux sur ce dernier mot.

\- En _mission_… De quoi ?

Tony s'agita et alla se servir un verre d'apéritif pour garder son apparence décontractée. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en parler à l'équipe. Comme il était entré dans la pièce, L.A.I.R. l'y suivit et les autres virent enfin le petit robot qui suivait son maître comme un chien.

\- En mission _Je-me-fais-un-toutou _?

\- L.A.I.R. n'est pas un chien, l'emplumé, gronda Tony en buvant cul-sec son verre d'apéritif, s'attirant les regards noirs de Bruce et Steve. Peut-être devait-il en effet y allait mollo sur l'alcool. Les restes de sa gueule du bois du matin étaient encore trop présents.

\- Il s'agit de _Little And Intelligent Robot_. Je l'ai construit quand j'étais gosse. Il a été retouché avec la dernière technologie de pointe.

\- Cool ! s'exclama Clint en sautant de sa chaise pour se mettre à hauteur du robot. Il fait quoi exactement ?

_« L.A.I.R. répond aux questions. »_ répondit le petit robot en tournant ses lumineux capteurs visuels sur l'archer qui bondit en arrière de surprise sous le sourire goguenard de Tony.

\- P'tain, il parle ! Ya un robot qui parle !

Clint avait l'air si effrayé que Tony ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Yeap. Comme J.A.R.V.I.S. et L.A.I.R. fait figure de gosse inculte à ses côtés.

Le visage de Clint se fit plus terrorisé encore et l'ingénieur secoua la tête devant une telle réaction. N'était-il pas un espion chevronné et l'un des meilleurs snipers du monde ? L.A.I.R. ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ses protocoles ne contenaient aucune entrée de défense ou d'attaque.

\- Tu ne devrais pas donner autant de pouvoir à des machines, grommela Clint en reculant jusqu'à sa chaise. La main ferme de Natasha le repoussa en avant ; il avait manqué s'asseoir sur elle. Tandis que Clint se querellait pour récupérer sa place, Bruce s'approcha de L.A.I.R. et lui tapota gentiment la tête en un geste affectueux.

\- Je m'appelle Bruce Banner, L.A.I.R., et je serai enchanté d'être ton ami.

_« Enchanté, Bruce Banner. L.A.I.R. est heureux d'être votre ami. L.A.I.R. peut apprendre à connaître Bruce Banner donc L.A.I.R. peut être l'ami de Bruce Banner. »_

Bruce leva un regard surpris vers Tony qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Arriver à réellement surprendre un génie comme Bruce Banner était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés.

Steve, qui se tenait jusqu'alors en retrait, fit un pas en avant et tendit la main vers le robot.

\- Bonsoir, L.A.I.R., je suis Steve Rogers.

_« Captain America... L.A.I.R. a le bonsoir de Captain America. L.A.I.R. est très heureux ! »_ gazouilla le robot en serrant la main d'une de ses mandibules. Ses capteurs visuels luisaient de tout feux et Tony blanchit. Il venait de se rappeler qu'à l'époque où il avait construit L.A.I.R., il adulait Captain America et la mémoire du robot s'en souvenait.

\- Même un robot te connaît, rit Clint qui avait finalement réussi à récupérer sa chaise, servant en contrepartie de siège à Natasha.

\- La réaction de ce robot en dit long, remarqua l'espionne en piochant distraitement une olive. Tony la foudroya du regard et serra les mâchoires pour indiquer qu'il ne parlerait pas de cela. Tandis que L.A.I.R. faisait connaissance avec Thor, Clint repartit à l'attaque :

\- Alors cette mission, elle consistait en le robot ou en autre chose ?

\- Le robot.

_« Ceci est erroné, Monsieur. L.A.I.R. n'a été qu'un souvenir que la mission vous a rappelé. » _

\- J.A.R.V.I.S. ! s'écria Tony en levant les bras au ciel. T'es vraiment impossible depuis deux jours.

_« Monsieur m'a programmé pour le reprendre lorsqu'il faisait une erreur. »_

Nul ne manqua l'amusement évident dans la voix de l'I.A.. Si J.A.R.V.I.S. avait eu un corps, il aurait affiché un large sourire.

\- M'étonnerait, grogna Tony en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

_« Encore erroné, Monsieur. Vous m'en voyez navré : l'erreur est humaine. »_

C'en fut trop pour Clint qui se mit à rire si fort que Natasha se releva en lui adressant un regard noir. Les autres souriaient et riaient sous cape, ce qui fit que Tony ne put garder bien longtemps son air grognon.

\- Bon ok, les gars, vous allez pas me lâcher, hein ?

\- Nop, confirma un Clint dont le sourire ne voulait pas diminuer. Tony soupira.

\- _Mission Hérodote_. Si l'un de vous ne le sait pas, il est dit être le père de l'Histoire. Je fouillai le passé. A cause de lui.

Il pointait Steve et le capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Sur mon père. Howard Stark. Deux visions trop différentes pour n'être que deux points de vue. Il manquait quelque chose à l'équation. J'ai trouvé quelques trucs mais…

Il fit une pause et laissa ses yeux couler dans le vague. Le silence s'éternisa mais personne n'osa déranger le génie dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que J.A.R.V.I.S. n'intervint :

_« Monsieur voudrait votre témoignage, Capitaine Rogers. »_

\- Yeap, c'est ça, affirma Tony avec une petit grimace. Demander quelque chose à Steve Rogers lui était déplaisant. Le Capitaine acquiesça lentement et fit le tour du canapé pour s'asseoir en face de Tony. D'un commun accord, les autres Avengers se retirèrent au fond de la pièce avec les olives et le reste de l'apéritif.

Steve commença alors à parler.

* * *

_Lors de notre première rencontre, je n'étais pas encore Captain America et je ne vis que le Howard Stark de la scène, celui qui paradait sous les projecteurs entouré d'une multitude de femmes à moitié dénudées. Bucky venait d'être promu sergent et il nous avait entraîné à cette exposition pour fêter l'événement, lui, moi et deux femmes qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Nous avons assisté à la démonstration d'une voiture volante où Howard dégaina tout son humour et son insolence, se rattrapant avec vivacité lorsque il s'avéra que sa voiture était un échec. J'étais alors peu intéressé par l'homme. Il était un génie, un membre de la haute société, nous n'étions pas du même monde. Mon intérêt se déplaça rapidement vers la tente consacrée à la guerre et à l'engagement. Là, le Docteur Erskine me repéra et permit mon engagement. _

_ Je le revis pas durant tout mon entraînement. La deuxième fois advint lors de l'expérience qui fit de moi Captain America. Il aidait le Docteur Erskine en s'occupant de l'alimentation générale. J'étais intimidé par la salle et les machines, d'autant plus lorsque je dus m'installer sur cette chaise trop grande et froide. J'entendis soudain sa voix ; elle ne sonnait pas sûre et cela m'inquiéta encore plus. Avant même de le connaître plus grandement, je savais qu'un Stark, bourré d'égo, ne montrait jamais son malaise. Sauf lorsqu'il ignorait trop de données, ce qui était le cas. L'expérience réussit mais Erskine fut tué et moi relégué à la majorette alors qu'Howard retournait au front avec la SSR._

_ La troisième fois arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. J'étais déterminé à passer les lignes ennemies pour me rendre en Autriche sauver la 107__e__ dans laquelle Bucky avait été enrôlé. Peggy m'aida à trouver un pilote qui accepterait de m'y mener et il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'Howard. L'homme, toujours aussi insolent et charmeur, me fit mauvaise impression, surtout lorsqu'il s'essaya à un commentaire dragueur envers Peggy, ce qui était en contradiction avec l'objet de notre mission. Peggy l'ignora et me donna un communicateur que je devinai construit par Howard. La première vraie question que je lui adressai fut donc pour remettre en cause l'une de ses technologies. Je me rappelai encore trop de ses doutes quant à la machine d'Erskine. Howard me répondit avec le sarcasme habituel des Stark. Mais je révisai mon jugement lorsqu'il garda un sang-froid exemplaire et une main sûre dans la tourmente des tirs ennemis. _

_ Par la suite, intégré à la SSR, j'eus plus d'occasions de connaître Howard Stark. Il me fournit d'abord un matériel neuf et de dernières pointes. Je m'habituai alors au côté scientifique de ce génie en armement. Je me rappelle notamment de ma "rencontre" avec le bouclier. Son design particulier m'avait tout de suite attiré et Howard m'expliqua qu'il était en vibranium, un métal rare et surtout dont les caractéristiques absorbantes me plurent grandement. Notre amitié commença lorsque Peggy, qui avait une dent contre moi du fait d'un quiproquo avec une autre femme, me tira dessus pour tester la fiabilité du bouclier. Nous étions unis dans note stupéfaction. _

_ A partir de là, nous nous retrouvâmes souvent pour boire un coup - autant que je pus apprécier cela vu ma nouvelle incapacité à sentir l'alcool. Howard était un homme volubile et enjoué, toujours à parler, de tout et de rien, et surtout d'avancées technologiques. Je sentais qu'il avait dépassé depuis longtemps ce que la science de notre temps lui proposait ; et il s'ennuyait. _

_ A la mort de Bucky, je me confiai à Peggy mais également à Howard. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus proches de moi après mon meilleur ami. Howard m'écouta - étrangement silencieux et je lui en fus gré - puis m'offrit le meilleur snaps de l'année. Il me dit que, même si j'étais incapable de me saouler, il me fallait commémorer la mémoire de mon ami en dégustant le _goût_ du snaps. Et il s'avéra en effet délicieux. Je lui fus éternellement reconnaissant de son attention. _

_ Il me construisit la moto - une merveille de technologie - dont j'usai pour charger la base d'Hydra où le Crâne Rouge résidait. Ce fut l'occasion de notre dernière conversation. Elle ne porta qu'autour des gadgets de la moto ; aucun de nous ne pensait que je n'en reviendrai pas. Je ne le revis plus jamais. A mon réveil, soixante-dix ans plus tard, j'appris qu'il était mort. Je n'aurai pas pu lui adresser mes adieux. C'est l'un de mes plus grands regrets._

* * *

La voix de Steve s'étiola et le silence reprit ses droits dans le salon. Le récipient à olives était vide depuis longtemps, tout comme les verres d'apéritif, pourtant personne ne fit mine de se lever pour aller chercher autre chose ou ordonner le passage à table. Steve s'était mis à nu devant eux en ces quelques phrases, il avait dévoilé ses sentiments, et leur avait offert ce passé, lointain pour eux, mais si prégnant pour lui.

Tony, plus que les autres, était retourné. Son père apparaissait là comme un ami proche, un confident, une personne de confiance. Plus étrange encore, Steve le dépeignait comme un homme enjoué et volubile, parfois taquin et agaçant, parfois sérieux et professionnel.

Le silence qui s'éternisait mis Steve mal à l'aise et le Capitaine se dandina sur son fauteuil, ne sachant trop que faire ou dire.

\- Stark… ?

\- J'vais bien, répondit précipitamment Tony qui lorgna en direction de la place vide de l'apéritif. Mais je m'attendais pas à ça. Pas du tout. P'tain quoi ! Il était un chouette type à l'époque.

La voix de l'ingénieur se tarit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans le même temps que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Un silence réservé recueillit ses prochains mots.

\- Un chouette type, ouais. Mais moi j'ai connu qu'un connard d'égoïste autoritaire et intraitable. C'est triste à dire…

Steve hocha la tête de compréhension.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins un ami cher dont l'absence se fait cruellement sentir, dit le Capitaine d'un ton doux mais inflexible. Il ne souffrirait pas une remise en cause de cette affirmation. Quoi que soit devenu Howard avec les années, il garderait en tête l'homme qu'il avait connu.

\- Yeap. J'comprends.

Steve le regarda avec des yeux si éberlués que l'ingénieur se sentit obligé de se défendre.

\- Je t'assure que je comprends ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant du canapé pour appuyer ses propos. Après ce que Peggy et le journal de Jarvis m'ont appris, je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Peggy ? releva Steve d'un ton intrigué et un poil réprobateur. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer - il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour un nouveau combat avec le Capitaine - mais Clint les devançant tous deux.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S. tient un journal ?

Il abordait une tête si surprise que Tony faillit occulter le fait que cette question demandait un éclaircissement qui ne ferait que soulever d'autres questions, celles-ci moins anodines et plus pénibles pour lui.

\- Il s'agit de feu son majordome, répondit distraitement Natasha, le prenant de cours. J'ai toujours trouvé très sots ceux qui arguent qu'Iron Man n'a pas de cœur devant une telle preuve du contraire.

Tony la foudroya du regard en se raidissant sur sa chaise. Il se sentait assez épluché émotionnellement pour l'année. Si Rhodey avait tout de suite deviné, vu qu'il avait connu Edwin Jarvis, il avait mis des années à expliquer à Pepper la véritable origine de l'anagramme de J.A.R.V.I.S.. Et Happy l'ignorait encore. Les Avengers étaient encore trop récents pour lui inspirer assez de confiance et lui faire relâcher sa garde ; la trahison d'Obbie avait suffi pour le restant de sa vie.

Natasha dut le comprendre puisqu'elle lui adressa un regard navré et refusa de répondre aux questions de Clint malgré les tentatives répétées de ce dernier. L'archer commençait à jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction et Tony décida qu'il était temps de procéder à une retraite stratégique.

\- Bon les gars, dit-il en se levant du canapé, j'ai du travail et… je vais y aller.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ? lui demanda Bruce. Il apprécia que le Docteur ne fasse pas sonner cette question comme un ordre mais une supposition. Mais il n'était pas émotionnellement en état de rester en leur compagnie. Il lui fallait retourner dans la sécurité de son labo, y reprendre contenance, et ensuite revenir vers ses collègues.

\- Emmène-moi ce qu'il reste quand vous aurez fini. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose qu'il faut absolument que je fasse.

Bruce acquiesça, Tony lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris ce qu'il sous-entendait, et l'ingénieur se dirigea vers la porte, L.A.I.R. toujours à sa suite.

\- Non, L.A.I.R., toi tu restes avec Steve. Vous êtes aussi retardés sur la culture du XXIe siècle l'un que l'autre, autant apprendre ensemble.

Il se tourna vers Steve.

\- L.A.I.R. mémorise tout ce qu'il voit ou entend et il peut faire des recherches de son propre chef lorsqu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose. Il te sera utile pour te mettre à jour. Cela nous évitera de nous disputer et moi de m'énerver contre ta désespérante inculture.

Steve grimaça sous l'insulte mais n'eut pas le cœur à rebondir dessus en voyant L.A.I.R. rouler jusqu'à lui. Tony lui faisait cadeau d'un de ses robots après tout. Il allait le remercier lorsque l'ingénieur fit demi-tour, retraversa le salon, et lui fourra une clé USB dans les mains.

\- C'pour toi aussi. Le récapitulatif de la _Mission Hérodote_.

Puis Tony, avant que Steve n'eut pu le remercier ou dire quoi que ce soit, sortit précipitamment du salon. Les bruits de l'ascenseur se firent rapidement entendre ; l'ingénieur s'en était reparti dans sa tanière. Steve baissa les yeux sur la clé USB et sourit doucement.

\- Merci, Tony.

Les gargouillis de l'estomac de Clint brisèrent soudain l'instant. Natasha secoua la tête en fichant une torgnole à l'arrière du crâne de l'archer qui affichait un air d'enfant pris en faute.

-J'ai faim, dit-il comme seule défense. Bruce se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

\- Le repas doit être prêt maintenant. Passons à table.

Le Docteur n'oublia pas de mettre une assiette de côté pour Tony mais il ne descendit pas au laboratoire sitôt le repas fini. Il attendit que J.A.R.V.I.S. lui indique que l'ingénieur commençait à avoir faim. Si l'I.A. se manifestait, c'était que son créateur avait mis en ordre son esprit et assimilé toutes ces nouvelles informations qu'il avait déterré du passé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le laboratoire, Tony l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et son habituel badinage. La _Mission Hérodote_ était bel et bien close.


End file.
